“Carrier Sensing” enables decentralized sharing of spectrum between wireless transmission devices. For example, existing carrier sensing mechanisms, based on the current IEEE 802.11 Wi-Fi standard specification, attempt to avoid transmission collisions between Wi-Fi devices by causing such devices to determine whether a particular transmission channel is free prior to transmitting on that channel. The current IEEE 802.11 Wi-Fi standard defines a channel as being free for transmission by a particular Wi-Fi device if that device senses the localambient power of transmissions on that channel to be less than a fixed carrier sensing threshold. The current IEEE 802.11 Wi-Fi standard defines this carrier sensing threshold as −82 dBm. Consequently, if a particular Wi-Fi device does not sense ambient transmission power of other Wi-Fi devices at or above the carrier sensing threshold, then that particular device assumes that the channel is free for transmission, regardless of whether any other local Wi-Fi devices are actually transmitting on that channel.